


Outside

by foazy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, just a cozy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foazy/pseuds/foazy
Summary: short fic where ocelot helps big boss walk
_





	

In that hospital room in Dhekelia, the legendary Big Boss was being lifted ever-so gingerly from his hospital bed. Ocelot was peeling him from his white sheets, listening with smiling eyes to the groaning noises that escaped the other man as he was pushed into an upright seating position.

"I keep telling you not to be so rough," Big Boss said, thoroughly rubbing the dull ache out of his neck.

"You know I can't help myself."

Big Boss didn't respond, but let Ocelot sneak his encouraging arm about his back to lift him up from his bed and towards his walker. He clung onto his shirt the entire journey.

"Still not used to it, Snake?"

"Not the second time."

"You will be soon. Practice makes perfect."

Big Boss released his grip from Ocelot and, after much direction, finally got onto the walker. He really did feel like a baby learning to walk, especially when Ocelot chimed in with, "There you go!" It was enough to make him break out the tiniest smile, even if his wobbly muscles were giving him the most excruciating pain.

"Does it hurt?" Ocelot asked, gloved hands comfortingly placed on both of his shoulders, close enough to make anyone uncomfortable, but Big Boss felt at ease. He could trust these hands.

"Hurts like hell."

"Thought so. It's been a few days since you've woke. We're short on time..."

Big Boss shut his eye. He waited for Ocelot to encourage him, he _ needed _ Ocelot to encourage him.

"But, you know, it should only be a few weeks until your back on your feet."

"Hope so."

"Can you walk?"

Big Boss took a step. He could see himself in the mirror across the room. There he was, in a hospital gown, in tiny slippers, using a walker as if he were an old man. It was embarrassing, but he'd never say that out loud. Ocelot said it for him.

"Look at you, old man."

"Stuff it."

Ocelot laughed, walking in front of him to get a good look at his wincing face. "So, where to?"

"Outside."

So they headed outside. Ocelot took him out of his room and down the halls and lead him into the elevator. Ocelot was confident enough with Big Boss's ability to trot just a pace or two ahead of him, but his legs definitely weren't ready for stairs. "That's a big step to take," Ocelot said jokingly. Big Boss didn't understand until the elevator dinged at the first floor, and he grumbled, "Oh,  _ ha-ha. _ "

Each step felt heavier and heavier. Ocelot watched Big Boss with concern, "You sure you can handle this?"

"It's– _ augh _ –not that bad."

"You're transparent, Snake."

"I'm telling you, it's..."

"Come here."

Ocelot took a stride forward, and before Big Boss could register it, Ocelot was warm against him, gloved hands over his, helping him and his walker to the front door. Big Boss thought he was going to melt, arms and legs numb to any other sensation. He was honing in on Ocelot's face beside his, his smell of cologne and gunpowder, his voice. The pain was gone, and was replaced with a feeling so familiar that after all these twenty years Big Boss was finally beginning to put a finger on what it could be. It was an aching that overcame all else.

A giggling nurse opened the door for them, and they were outside.

 

It was a terribly chilly morning in February. The horizon yellowed and the forest beyond the hospital casted a melancholic purple shadow on all. The wind howled and the breeze bit at them both. It was cold enough to get under the skin, to push at the nerves, but John couldn't feel it, didn't register it at all, not with Adam smiling brightly enough to warm the air around them both. He heard Adam laughing next to his ear, breath sending shivers that he couldn't hide. Always running from the love and affection of others, John never knew what it felt like to be perfectly safe in someone’s arms. Until now.

"Where to next?"

Dizzy, legs wobbling, heart aching, John blathered, "With you, I'd go anywhere." 


End file.
